


You'll Never Know

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short Drabble, Unrequited Jackbum, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: Jaebum watches as Jackson gets his heart broken, while his own breaks in the process. [Jackbum Angst]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A has a crush on Person B, but Person B doesn’t know and has a crush on someone else. Person B vents their frustrations about their unrequited crush to Person A all the time. After a particularly long rant, Person B goes “You just don’t know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel”. Person A looks at them with a sad smile and says “No, I guess I don’t.”
> 
> I slightly modified it because I wanted to write something short.

"Go away, Jackson." Mark said. His tone was half-annoyed and half-playful as he shoved the younger away. He ignored Jackson's pout, in favour of scrolling through the social media feed on his phone.    
  
From the other end of the room, Jaebum stared at the pair enviously. He couldn't remember when the green beast had first debuted in his heart but it kept getting stronger day by day. 

 

What he would do to have Jackson sprawl all over him like that. The younger did at times. But that was only for broadcasts. Back in the dorm, Jackson was constantly stuck to Mark. And Mark's rare displays of affection reserved for Jackson did nothing to help Jaebum's jealousy.    
  
As if he had noticed Jaebum's not-so-subtle staring, Jackson turned around.  He shot the leader his usual cheerful grin and a thumbs up before he went back to pestering Mark.     
  
Jaebum's heart felt like it was being pricked by a million needles when Jackson turned back. He knew it wasn't the American's fault but sometimes he couldn't help but resent Mark. Even though the elder hardly said anything that didn't stop Jackson from being drawn to him like a moth to flame. On the other hand, Jaebum felt like even if he put in all his effort he could barely keep Jackson’s attention for a few minutes before it was back to “Mark-hyung”   
  
He turned away as he noticed Mark finally turn his attention to Jackson. He had seen this scene a million times and he wasn't in the mood for the pair's cheesy displays of affection.    
  
Jackson and Mark were just best friends. At least that’s what Jaebum told himself. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that if Jackson had his way they would be way more than that and when that time came Jaebum would just have to learn to deal with it. But whatever the nature of their relationship, Mark and Jackson had a (very clingy) bond that Jaebum could never hope to come close to. That was a universal fact until one day it wasn't.     
  


It was a week after. There were no signs at all, or at least from what Jaebum could tell. One day Jackson and Mark were being their usual clingy ‘Markson’ self and the next day Mark hung around with Jinyoung and Jackson chose Jaebum or Bambam  for company. It was clear to everyone, even Youngjae who was usually oblivious to such things could see that there was enough tension to cut with a knife.   
  
Jaebum couldn't help but feel a bitter sense of victory whenever Jackson came to him, especially when he spotted Mark staring at them forlornly (part of him found the role reversal ironic.)  However he knew it was his duty as leader to get to the bottom of it. 

 

He confronted Jackson the next day. They were performing in an hour, and everyone else except Jackson and Jaebum was in the dressing room. Jaebum sighed, while he was quite good at it, he hated confrontation as much as the next person but he knew a chance to talk like this would be rare so he decided to get to it. 

 

“What's up with you and Mark?” Jaebum asked, getting straight to the point. 

Jackson looked at Jaebum surprised by the outright interrogation. He considered lying for a moment but he knew that Jaebum would see right through him. The leader’s intuitiveness always seemed to increase tenfold when it came to Jackson, though the younger could never understand why. 

 

“I told Mark-hyung that I loved him.” Jackson stated simply.

 

Jaebum felt his stomach sink.  _ Were they avoiding it each other because it would be too obvious if they stood close  _ his mind suggested.  _ After all, they are room mates. They can be close as they want to, in private.  _ His inner voice continued making the nausea increase. He noticed Jackson staring at him as if waiting for him to say something. He shook his head, trying to stop the dark spiral of thoughts before he spoke again. 

 

“What did he say?” he said, trying not to betray any emotions in his voice. 

 

“He rejected me.” Jackson said resignedly, the usual spark in his eyes quelled.

 

Jaebum forced himself not to rejoice. Jackson was clearly upset and this was no place for his own petty feelings.

 

“And I know he won't treat me any differently but I don't think that's what I want right now.” Jackson said shakily. You didn't have to be as observant as Jaebum to see the unshed tears in the younger’s eyes.    
  


“I'm here if you ever need to talk.” Jaebum offered tentatively. He wasn't very good at this. The leader part of him suggested getting Jinyoung to the scene. The younger wasn't given the title of the mother figure for nothing, he always knew how to deal with emotional problems like these. To be honest, any of the members, even including Mark would probably have a better idea of what to do. But the selfish part of him, rather, the human part of him rejected the idea of anyone else seeing this side of Jackson, the vulnerable side, behind the loud laughs and obnoxious persona.

  
"I guess it was hoping for too much.  I mean the thought of someone like Mark-hyung or, anyone really falling for someone as useless as me." Jackson said with a sigh, looking away from Jaebum, not wanting to see the pity in the leader's eyes.    
  
Jaebum stared at Jackson incredulously. How could the younger not see how much he was worth. How did he not realize that his very presence could light up a room or the way people were transfixed on him when he talked or danced in his self-proclaimed “sexy” way. (Even though the others treated it as a joke, sometimes the image of Jackson’s body rolls, which were burned into his memory since the first time the other had rolled against him as as joke, would flash before his eyes in the dark of those nights he couldn't fall asleep.) It seemed unfathomable to Jaebum that Jackson didn't realize how precious he was, blasphemous even.  He took a deep breath. Jackson deserved to hear those things. Jaebum opened his mouth, hiding his feelings be damned but before he could speak, Jackson started to speak again.   
  
"I can't explain it." Jackson sighed dramatically "You don't understand, hyung. You'll never know what it feels like to be completely head over heels for someone and have them see you as nothing more than a brother."    
  
Jaebum forced himself to smile sympathetically "I guess I never will."


End file.
